Shaddow
by GeorgeQuartz
Summary: A one of story about fear and darkness that I will update, Has nothing to to with the book Anybody out there but it was the closest categorical option I could find and the wasn't really an other option
1. Chapter 1: Begining

Shadow

 **By George A.B**

Walking down the lowly lit corridor the cracks and cuts in the shoddily built walls showed the minuscule upkeep that they had been given, the floorboards creaked like a hundred year old chair, the chills from the holes in the disintegrating doors and the shattered glass revelled by the glittering light hanging above barely hanging in its socket without risk of falling and breaking into many hundreds of tiny skin shedding pieces.

He treaded along the desolate pathway to the only door that looked to be intact, (just looked) in fact some of the door and most of the building was just a few batters too many away from collapsing into dust. Reaching into the pocket of his ragged trousers to revel a ring with two keys on it one with the number 154 on it, the same as the number on his degrading door and another with the letters E.N.D on it.

Putting the key into the rusted lock and turning, the sound of the tumblers turning creates a slight echo in a whisper like volume, but he stops abruptly.

Something seemed to latch onto his attention. Turning to look down the narrow hallway it almost looks like a shadow seems to lean in through the broken remains of the window frame. Jumping back from the lock in a fright of seeing a figure in an almost pitch black state. It was darker than just black so much so that not even the flickering showed anything it was just absorbed by it.

This figure seemed to be moving but it was not as if it was clear as day there was not even any moon or star light to confirm any suspicions after all people always tend to assume the simplest answer it's just natural what would have made more sense a mysterious monster figure crawling in through a broken remains of a window or a lonesome tree tapping against the frame in the wind without any illumination to say otherwise.

Some of the fear not all was starting to fade from mind after the chill that spiked through him from the core had gone he slowly made a step towards the shadow. As he grew closer nothing seemed to change in its appearance it still seemed to sway like an old tree would do, the only thing that was Perplexing borderline Terrifying was that there was no wind and from only a few metres away he know he should have been able to feel something.

One foot further and something happened, the blacker than night figure moved what had been revealed to be a head but there was no face just a never ending darkness. No eyes, ears, nose or mouth just the empty nothing ness it didn't seem to acknowledge him as a living thing it just seemed to fixated on him like as if he was in some dazed moment but the creaking on one of the wooded panels on the wall brought this lightless shadow back to a sense of actuality and it dashed away in an almost split second with a movement so quick it would have seemed like it was instant if not for what looked like a cloak bellow in the wind before it had withdrawn.

The memory had not yet nor would it ever dissolve from his brain, but what was the bigger question was it who or more what that was or what it why did he or it seem to be so infatuated with him? He dwelled on it as he made his way back to his door with the key still there. He turned the lock with the key and opened the door, to his horror he found absolute nothingness what used to do not exist anymore the only thing that did was the everlasting darkness of an infinite void.


	2. Chapter 2: Fall and Choice

Authors note: I am just taking notes from multiple inspirations and even I don't know how it's going to end yet so send me any ideas you want.

 **Shadow**

 **Chapter 2**

Seeing the endless depth of darkness before him he daringly but still petrifyingly took one step forward but that was all it took before he was plunging down a drop.

With no clue as to what it was or if this void had an end, until the wind that was shredding against his face like a knife it seemed to slow seemed to fade away, at least to the point where it didn't feel like a thousand splinter hitting him. It felt like he was slowing down.

With the speed of his dark, deathly decent reducing he managed to spot something soon approaching him, it almost looked like a floor of grey looking colour by the time that he got close enough to properly see this ground he had gone from plummeting the speed of a rocket man to floating like a balloon.

After probably the most life threatening fall he'd ever experienced he had somehow safely landed on this rough and what was hopefully stable concrete floor. Though the balloon like state was a relief it was not a happy landing and the coarseness of the ground had roughed him a bit with little pieces of skin hanging of as if it was done with a greater.

Even with his knees as wobbly as jelly in an earthquake he attempted to stand up and try and figure out what this place was and to where he had fallen to. Looking below him he saw a small circle of light around him but with seemingly no source above or around him, it also seemed to follow him when he moved but this was no longer the single focus of his attention for any longer than a minute.

His focus had now shifted from a light without origin to something in the distance not too hard to miss with it being one if not the only things in this place that wasn't pitch black, He felt compelled to walk towards it with an almost instinct like feeling.

Moving slowly at first towards this mysterious object in the far distance but a slow tread turned into a jog and then the jog turned into a sprint because no matter how fast he ran the object just seemed to if anything grow as if he was trying the catch something on a treadmill further away instead of closer. What was this mysterious entity that was fooling with his life?

But after what seemed like forever running nowhere going the thing far away which was now revelled by the same kind of light that followed him wherever he went, to be a set of twin doors with a light brown colour and a spiral in the middle with a pure white shade of colour. The questions were whizzing in his head what was this place, is this forever, and did it all have to do with that figure that he saw back in the room.

None of anything made sense right now was any of this real, was it all a dream, did he hit his head on something at was in some kind of comatose dream world. Finally he had arrived at the two doors but was it worth the risk opening them could whatever is on the other side by a fate worse then what was already happening it was something was either going to be a split second decision or something that would take an enduring amount of time to choose.

Stay here and find if this even is a here or go through those doors and risk possessing a worse fate then what was already happening. It took a long while of thinking aloud and what was probably insanity like behaviour.

Even more so when the decision was to stay in this world of nothingness but there may be more to it than first thought but the last detail noticed before wandering of into the unknown was 3 letters on top of the doors the letters E.N.D on it the same as his keys, the same keys he had on the ring before he entered this undisclosed Realm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow**

 **Chapter 3**

After making the hardened choice of deciding to remain here he wandered off into the distance. With the doors slowly becoming just as obscure as before they were discovered, the question that was becoming ever so much clearer in his mind that whatever it was doing this was, did it have anything to do solely with him or was it just something that he was not to have any voluntary or involuntary participation in.

It had been about 1 hour though it seemed more like 60 years instead of minutes, the feeling of time naturally passing was absent here. As it seemed the only way of not losing track was to count the seconds go along, but even this looked to lose all meaning. Ultimately showing that time was not something that even held any significance anymore.

Dreading on the colourless and uncaring path with the still unanswered queries in his mind such as the what's, where whose and most of all Why. It was with all these questions that almost caused him to miss the small nearly unnoticeable spec of light in the distance but this was not like any light he'd seen before it had a pale yet bright sight to it.

At the time it didn't look as though it had any reason to incite any fear or excitement. Only with him increasing in proximity to the luminous light, with an almost instinct like reaction his legs started to course themselves towards the shinning and glistening glow of gold, but it wasn't too long before it was shown to in fact not even be a light.

Approaching the source of what was a golden almost beam of light from far away it was presented to be a mirror, with an upright oval shaped and had an amber coloured frame made of a stiff and solid wood with a coiled pattern, it circled in an almost endless corkscrew motion looking growing outwards but just an illusion. Walking up to the mirror which now that he was much closer.

He saw just how large the mirror was it so that he could only see his face and the peak of his shoulders. Looking up then down at the mirror he saw that it was floating in mid-air or at least that was the closest it could be because while he could breathe there was no breeze at all, nothing, not even the faintest feel when running or when waving his arms about.

Sweeping away the thought of why he could breathe but not feel any of the air he was breathing which was a very strange and wired sensation in his mouth and lungs. His mind focused and he switched back to looking in the mirror only this time he wasn't the only person he could see in it. With a lightning fast reaction he swivelled his head to see nothing there, but with another look at the mirror he saw the exact same figure as before everything happened.

Switching between the mirror and the figure about five times but all within a few seconds he was in a state of shock, anger and confusion but not a single emotion showed, when he tried to shout at the ghostly silhouette he could produce nothing but a small whimper which was quitter then his breathing which has hastily sped up, his heartbeat racing like he'd run a marathon.

Making a daring decision to move towards it, he moved one food forwards but for this the shadow like figure moved one slightly backwards going on for less than a minute he went back to looking at the mirror however now there was no mirror in the time he was not looking the glass from the mirror had vanished from the frame and all that was left was the wood still rotating in the corkscrew like fashion.

With less than no idea of what was happening he decided to go wander with the nothing on his mind but a slight glimmer of hope to find something else or someone else but the more strange things that happen around him and mostly when that shadow is around or do these things happen because of something else, something not yet discovered.


End file.
